Can You Keep a Secret
by Curious Hogwarts
Summary: The deal with love...Harry likes Luna. Luna likes Cedric. Ron likes Hermione. Hermione likes Viktor. Colin likes Ginny. Ginny likes Draco. Crystal [OC] likes Draco. Draco likes Ginny. What a life to deal.


**A/N Hey this is my first story! So please review and hope your liking it!**

.Can You Keep a Secret.

Chapter 1- How Ginny Knew

"Ginny, Ginny. She's different don't you think so? She's really weird lately. I don't get her sometimes." Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

It was later in the night, kids scattered for their homework, other kids chattered. Hermione was patting her cat. Ron was looking into the fire thinking hard and Harry was daydreaming.

To Ron's point of view, he thinks Ginny is acting strange. He doesn't know why. Every guy that past, she would put her head down feeling slightly shy.

In the Slytherin common room was the same. Students studied by the warmth of the fire. All the little kids were running around, sometimes they would run into the walls.

A girl was sitting on one of the black comfortable chairs staring off into the fire. Her dirty blonde hair laid curled up on top of her shoulders. She didn't realize that a tall blonde boy was standing behind her.

"Are you alright, you've been ignoring us for the last past week." Draco didn't care what the girl said. He smirked when he knew what she was about to say.

"Oh I'm fine Draco. Thanks for asking." Crystal Landmeant said. She looked up at Draco which he gave a disgusted look.

"I wasn't asking! Blaise was the one!" Crystal laughed. She pulled down Draco by the arm. They were sitting side by side. Crystal was looking deep into Draco's grey eyes. He didn't see anything in her eyes, just her blue eyes.

"I want to break up." And what Draco knew about girls after he breaks up with them is this. Crystal's eyes widened and now showed only her dark blue eyes. Without a scream Draco got up went upstairs to his Perfect room. He opened the door, he heard the scream. He laughed at himself and shut the door. He didn't even have time to close his eyes when someone badgered into his room. Draco looked rather annoyed, he looked up from his pillow and there stood his best friend Blaise Zabini.

"So I guess you're done with your job then?" Blaise walked over to Draco's desk and sat on top of it. Draco nodded.

"So what are you whiling to do now, Mr. Malfoy?" Blaise tried to sound serious but he couldn't help but to laugh. Draco got up and walked over to his door, Blaise followed.

"I'm going to the library and find someone else." They laughed at that and walked out of the room. They started to talk into an interesting conversation about Quidditch until a sobbing girl stood in front of them.

"You!" Crystal tried holding up her shaking hand at Draco.

"Me." Draco smirked at that. Pansy walked up behind Crystal and she couldn't help to smirk too. She stood next to Pansy.

"How-How could you! You can't break up with me like that! It was worse what you did it to Pansy!" Draco, Crystal, Blaise looked at Pansy. She looked upset with Crystal.

"Hey I got over it! I don't need it to come back to me!" With that they turned to Crystal. She shook her head and then continued to sob.

"Draco I loved you and you dumped me! I thought it meant something!"

"You don't even know what love is! So back off before I tell Snape you were invading my privacy!"

"But-But I wasn't." Crystal said it calmly. Draco and his two best friends left without another word to Crystal. Even though she was stomping her feet around, they didn't even look back for that.

Ginny walked quietly to class that evening. She wasn't in the mood to go to her classes today. But the only reason why she got out of bed was because of Hermione. She couldn't wait to talk to her about her day. It was quiet amazing to Ginny that every guy looked at her in a verbal way. She didn't have new clothes or anything, just the same uniform that everyone else was wearing. Then she figured that since she was in her 5th year at Hogwarts, she'd probably looked different than any girl would, that's what she knows. Ginny gave a skip when Adam Johnson gave her a smile, than she quickly walked faster to Potions.

She entered the class and still Snape wasn't there yet. Class didn't start in about five minutes. She sighed and walked past the Slytherin table. From her corner eye she saw Draco talking to Blaise and Pansy but then stopped when she past by them. Draco didn't take his gaze off of her until after she sat down next to Hermione.

"Settle down, settle down." Everyone went silent when they heard Snape's voice. He smiled and walked over to the board, he faced the class. "You'll have partners for this lesson, for three weeks. I'll be assigning you to your partners, oh and I almost forgot, I want a 12 feet essay on Germs Stone due next week."

Everyone gave a moaning sound at the assignment they had. "See Dumbledore told Snape to go easy on us, since these potions are getting harder by the grade." Hermione leaned over at Ginny and whispered. It still wasn't fair, Snape, the old git gave the class a 12 feet essay, nothing has changed.

"Cameron with Johnson! Zabini with Granger!" Blaise and Hermione looked up from their friends. "What!" They both said, Snape looked at the both of them and smirked. Hermione crossed her arms in disappointment.

"Potter with Weasley! Malfoy with the other Weasley!" Draco and Snape both looked at Ginny. She gave a horrified expression. Including Ron he was happy that Ginny didn't smile, since she was being paired with a boy, but the other reason is because she's paired up with Malfoy.

Ginny sighed and walked over to the Slytherin table. Thank God Draco wasn't looking but he might as well have. She set her books off to the side and sat across from Draco. He stopped talking and looked at Ginny, with his usual smirk. Ginny couldn't help but to look down and stare at the table. She felt so stupid doing this. She was in the 5th year and she's blushing just because Malfoy gave her a smirk. She couldn't even understand.

For the rest of the hour they didn't say a single word to each other. Once in awhile Draco would lean over to Blaise and say something, they would laugh at the comment and then continued with their work. This went on for hours. Ginny was glad the class was over, she partially ran out of the dungeons and headed to the Great Hall.

"Ginny what's up with you? Did Malfoy do anything to you! Man if he did I would–"

"Ron!" Hermione slapped Ron on the arm. He started to rub his arm. Harry rolled his eyes and faced Ginny.

"Gin whatever you have to say it can wait right?" Ginny nodded, she loved when Harry understood this whole embarrassment since he had been through it with Cho Chang.

"Oh that reminds me Harry, how is it going with you and Cho?" Harry didn't look up from his plate, he waited awhile and glanced at the Ravenclaw table. There she was. The long ravened haired. She was laughing with her friends at a near by table by the Gryffindors. She looked so peaceful and dreamy every time a guy would look at her. Her laugh was almost like Ginny's. A soft peaceful laugh. No matter if she's crying it would still be the same.

Harry took his eyes away from Cho and looked at Ginny. He started to blush at the fact that she was watching him the whole time. He took a deep breathe. "It's going quiet well, well except." He took another deep breathe and continued to talk. From what Ginny noticed his voice got upset.

"Except for Cedric. He won't leave her alone. She can't even step outside without him being by her side! I mean seriously give her a break! She's not in any harm or anything!" Ginny pursed her lips from keeping them from laughing. She knew it wasn't the right time to laugh at this. She nodded with agreement when Harry decided to look up at her again.

"Yes Harry I completely understand. But maybe it's because he loves her."

"Urgh! He doesn't love her! And she even knows it! His to busy flirting with every other girl in this school he doesn't accepts her! I think his using her!" Not even Ron and Hermione were paying attention to Harry's little outburst with Cho, they heard it so many times they even knew what his going to say. But they kept flirting with each other.

"So why don't you tell her that." Ginny smiled at Harry.

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Show her you care. Tell her that you love her and you want to be with her. Hey maybe she might feel the same way about you." Ginny titled her head with a huge smile on her face. Harry smiled shyly.

"But I can't. Even if I try it's not going to work." Harry shook it off with the feeling Cedric coming up to Cho, asking for her hand and walking down the corridors with each others hands, it made Harry sick.

"So how is it going with you? Any guy troubles?" Harry whispered. He didn't feel like Ron being interrupted with his and Ginny's conversation.

"Oh it's going great. Adam Johnson gave the look and Chris Sharp gave me the look too. Gosh Harry it's getting exciting the more I talk about it." She gave jump from her seat.

"That's the reason why I love you-u." He stopped with his eyes wide, he didn't mean to say it that way. Ginny was confused and shocked at the same time.

"I-I meant! I meant that's the reason why I love you as a sister because you're always excited." Harry seemed like every feelings about Ginny had lifted away. He did love her as a sister and saw her as a sister and that was all to it. Ginny slightly blushed and whispered "Thanks" to Harry.

When, lunch was over Ginny wondered around the corridors. She had a free period and she didn't know how to use it. So she decided to walk around the corridors, like what most people do. She was walking slowly enjoying every bit of the step she took. The sun burst through the open windows of the hall way, the small breeze lifted Ginny to Heaven.

Ginny continued to walk around the hallways, until someone disturbed her daydreaming. The scene wasn't to far ahead from her, it was around the corner. She poked her head around the corner and saw two blonde people arguing about something. Ginny sat down by the wall and waited until the arguing stopped. She wanted to know what was happening.

"I don't care what you think! Does it look like I care!" Ginny hard that voice before, but she couldn't remember who that voice belongs too.

"I know you don't care! But I do! Why can't we be together!" Ginny heard that voice too. She banged her head on the wall thinking clearly. '_Come on think. Who can that be? Think Ginny, think!'_

"I told you over and over I _never _liked you and I will _never _like you! You got to understand that!" Ginny opened her eyes, she remember that voice it was Malfoy and Landmeant talking about their relationship. Now Ginny really wanted to hear this.

"But I don't think you do understand. You seem to get everything you want–"

"So do you." Crystal's eyes started to fill up with tears. Draco looked madder than he was before.

"Are you interrupting a Malfoy!" Crystal shook her head. Ginny nodded '_Yup that's Malfoy alright!' _

"Good. So let me clarify you. I don't like you anymore, I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't want to do anything with you anymore! Now leave because you're pissing me off!"

"I can't Draco! Please let me help you solve this relationship with us, please." Crystal cupped her hands together, she bent her knees and was pleading Draco to give her another chance. Draco made a disgusted face.

"You disgust me. Your just as phethic as Pansy!" Draco left. Crystal started to cry as ever. Ginny poked her head again from the corner. She felt so bad for her, even though Crystal Landmeant didn't like Ginny at all. _'Even if there your enemy you still care for them. If you don't care about your enemies then you don't care about anyone except for yourself. It's like saying you have no feelings at all.'_

Ginny got up, she left the corridor for the helpless girl. Mean while, Pansy and Blaise were in a different area. Blaise made up a game of '_Slime the Slide' _it's were a slimly green googy stuff sticks to the floor, then you run and you start to slide.

"Hey Pansy go left!" Blaise shouted out. Pansy listened and went to her left. She started to slide. She couldn't put a stop to it. Then when the sliding started to slow down, she turned around and ran for it again. She and Blasie laughed so hard they were both clinching their stomachs.

"Let's do it again, lets do it again!" They did it a couple of times and stopped after. Pansy was leaning against the wall taking deep breathes. After Blasie was done cleaning up the mess he slammed his head on the wall and slide down beside Pansy.

"Was that fun?" Blasie smiled

"Hell yes it was! I can't believe you and Draco did this before. What made you guys stop?" Blasie turned his head the other way. It seemed like he was looking for someone. Pansy sighed in guilt.

"Oh I'm sorry." Blaise faced her again. He smiled but not the big ones that he usually gives to her but this smile was a sad smile.

"You don't have to be sorry. If it wasn't for me to make Draco go out with Crystal, it would probably be us three together, having fun. But ever since he dated her, it hasn't been the same...without him."

"I know it hasn't been. Well look on the bright side, he dumped her so maybe we can ask him latter."

"Maybe your right. Come on we have Charms in 30 minutes, we should start heading over there now." Pansy nodded, she grabbed her bag and followed Blaise to class.

Draco slammed his fist into the wall, blood started to flow on top of his skin. He didn't care what he did or why he did it. He looked at the dent he made on the wall. Then he kicked it, without feeling any pain he kept doing it over and over. His hair started to fall in front of his face and he didn't bother pushing it off to the side.

Ginny came around the corner and saw what Draco was doing to himself. Ginny quietly ran towards him. Then she stopped, _'What the hell am I doing! My brother is going to go mad if I ever help a Malfoy! Oh shit he saw me!'_

Draco looked over at Ginny with a frustration look. Ginny sighed.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't want to make a big scene about this so he tried to act like nothing happened. Ginny sighed again. She walked towards him.

"What were you doing to yourself?" Ginny ignored the questioned and looked at Draco's hand that was now full of blood.

"I asked you first. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to Charms. So now answer my question what were you doing to yourself?" Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and from her shock, he let her. She looked closely at the hand. She looked at the dent wall, which he followed her gaze, she looked up at him and then stared at his hand again.

Moving slowly with the blood Ginny found a busted knuckle. "I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey, she'll help you with this."

"I really don't care what happened to me, all I can say, girls have major issues!" He turned around and started to walk away, before he knew it Ginny was in front of him. He looked back at where he last left her and now she was standing in front of him.

"All I can say is that not all girls are like that." Ginny turned around with a smile and headed towards Charms. A few minutes later Draco came into class, he sat with his two best friends. Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

Harry was heading outside of Hogwarts at this time of night, he knew Cho was going to be here. He had to seen her, he just had too. Her raven hair flowing through the wind. Her eyes sparkle like a star and that made Harry's stomach turn. Harry knew he loved her but the part with Cedric blocking her out of the picture made him want to attack Cedric.

By the lowest tree by the lake, there stood a 7th year girl Cho Chang. She sighed heavily looking at the lake. The lake shimmed from the sun. She had an awful day today. She and Cedric got in a fight again. She couldn't believe it, for the past week that's all her and Cedric did, was fight. Cho sighed again, she was holding onto her diary by her chest thinking, _'If only there's only someone better.' _

Harry stood a few feet from Cho. He took a deep breathe and slowly walked up to Cho. She was startled that Harry sneaked up behind her. She threw her diary off to the side to clench her chest.

"Harry don't ever do that again!" She took a couple of few breathes, Harry stared into her eyes with a smile. He loved it when she yells at him, because all he had to do was kiss her to make it all better...if that was ever going to happen.

"Sorry. Hey so how is it going with you and Cedric? Is he still getting on your nerves?" Cho looked suspiciously at Harry. Every time they talked he would always ask that question. It didn't bother her but she was being too curious.

"Oh that stupid git hasn't been protecting me lately! We got into a fight a couple of weeks ago. And I was so mad that I flirted with one of his friends and then we got into a bigger fight and now his completely ignoring me. But who cares! I hate him! I don't care if we break up! Because that stupid prat can go to hell!" Harry started to laugh, he couldn't help it. He liked it when Cho says rude things about Cedric because then he knows that she doesn't feel the same way about him anymore.

They started to laugh under the tree until the sun started to set down.


End file.
